


Home isn't a place, it's a feeling

by orphan_account



Series: Home [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heat Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noren, Oh also, Omega! Renjun, Soulmates, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha! jeno, fated pair, the boys are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun is in heat and Jeno helps.  Helps emotionally anyway: over text.  They learn more about each and their relationship grows in ways they didn't expect.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Home isn't a place, it's a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Love, Rosie.

* * *

Jeno:

_Renjunnie don’t you want to hang out with mee_

_I miss you :(_

Renjun:

can’t

heat

_I can help you ;)_

dw your t shirt has it covered

_huh???_

_OH_

_omg renjun_

_renjun???_

_hello??_

_shit_

_you’re going to be the death of me_

* * *

Renjun smiled as his phone continued to buzz with text alerts. He held Jeno’s band tee closer to him and inhaled. The scent of cedarwood calmed the heat flowing through his veins. He felt like he could breathe and with every gulp of air, he took in Jeno’s warm scent.

Renjun’s room was filled with heat and the scent of his pheromones. His heat had come unexpectedly; ruining any plans he was going to make with Jeno. Him and the alpha had become close friends ever since the party at Mark’s house. Renjun knew deep down that Jeno was his fated pair, he didn’t understand how he knew it but his instincts called out for Jeno and Jeno only.

Renjun inhaled Jeno’s warm scent again but this time he felt a rush of slick escape. He cursed and rolled over to deal with the problems caused by his biology.

* * *

_Can I help you with anything?_

Jeno

stop worrying, this happens like every two motnhs

*mionths

**motnsh

oh my god

_having trouble typing there? ;)_

_how about I come over and you make use of my fingers ;)_

jeno

_yes angel?_

shut up

_:(_

_but really, is there anything I can help with?_

hmm no

you really shouldn’t be coming over

well actually

_well actually what?_

no nvm

_tell meeee_

you could send over some more shirts?

_okay :)_

* * *

Renjun flushed bright red when he reread the messages they had just sent each other. He couldn’t believe he actually asked Jeno for more clothes, he must have looked so desperate. 

About an hour later, there was a knock on his door. Renjun dragged himself out of his impromptu nest and shuffled over to the door. He opened the door to reveal a smirking Donghyuck.

“Special delivery,” he said, smirk still in place.

Renjun flushed and made a grab for the canvas bag.

“Nu uh. What do you say?” Donghyuck asked, smirk widening.

“Thank you,” Renjun answered with a pout.

“Yes, well done.” Donghyuck gave him the bag and then passed him another box sneakily, “enjoy.”

A few minutes later, a scandalized scream came from Renjun’s room and the box came flying out.

“Donghyuck! I know that vibrator wasn’t from Jeno!”

Donghyuck cackled. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later,” he said and he made sure the box was placed back safely in Renjun’s room.

* * *

thanks

_you’re welcome_

_ask me for anything_

_I don’t mind_

_I want you to ask for stuff_

Jeno….

_After your heat, I’m going to take you out on a date_

Oh really?

And who says I agree to that?

_I do_

_Because you’re my other half_

um

you felt it too?

_yeah_

oh well alright, please excuse me

hyuck gave me a gift that i need to open

* * *

Jeno’s heart was beating at twice its usual pace. Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that over text. He wanted to make it more romantic but he couldn’t help himself. He also couldn’t help the smile that was spreading over his face.

Renjun really was his fated pair. And he was Renjun’s fated pair.

Does this mean that they would eventually marry each other? Jeno smiled again, yes. He could picture it. Coming home to Renjun’s soft smile every day. Holding him close to dispel any stress and taking in his scent of comfort and daisies. Maybe a couple years down the line, they’d have kids. _Their_ kids. 

Jeno’s heart started racing again. He couldn’t wait to see Renjun.

* * *

Renjun flung the used pink toy onto the floor. He lay spread out with a flushed and dazed expression. Jeno was his soulmate. 

Renjun felt another ache but this wasn’t a heat cramp. His heart ached to be with Jeno. He knew he had to wait. It was too soon, they only met each other a little over a month ago. Even though they didn’t know each other for a long time, Renjun felt like he knew Jeno his whole life and he cringed at the cliché of it. Although it was true. Every time Jeno revealed something about himself, Renjun already expected it. He could tell that it was the same for Jeno.

Renjun sighed and pulled one of Jeno’s t shirts over his head. The scent of cedarwood washed over him and he found himself yearning for Jeno’s warm touch.

* * *

i miss you

_I miss you too_

my heat will end this afternoon

_Dinner?_

_You must be hungry_

Yes! I’m starving

_I’ll see you tonight Renjunnie_

yeah

see you soon jeno

* * *

Renjun stepped out of the shower and inspected his reflection in the mirror. There was still a post-heat flush in his cheeks but that was impossible to get rid of. He hoped that Jeno wouldn’t realize how he made use of his t shirts. 

Renjun put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. Now that he was certain of Jeno being his fated pair, there was no point in trying to impress him. Jeno was already his. And he was Jeno’s.

“Going out with Jeno?” Donghyuck asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Renjun smiled and shoved him. “Yes, he’s on his way to pick me up now.”

“Ooh what a gentleman,” Donghyuck teased and raised his eyebrows.

There was a knock on the door and Donghyuck rushed to open it first. Renjun would’ve raced him but his body was still weak from his heat.

“Hi Jeno, you better have him back before 10 or you can kiss the thought of a second date goodbye,” Donghyuck said this in a flat tone while giving Jeno his best death stare.

“I can try but I don’t think 4 hours is enough time with him,” Jeno stated. “I might have to break your rules. I’ll keep him with me forever and we can be on our first date for the rest of eternity.”

“Hmm, you’re clever for someone who seems like an idiot,” Donghyuck answered.

“Hey! Why wou-,” Jeno cut himself off when he saw Renjun standing behind Donghyuck. “Hi Renjun,” he said softly.

“Hi Jeno, what’s this about a date till the end of time? It sounds pretty good to me,” Renjun said.

Jeno beamed. Donghyuck moved aside and pushed Renjun out the door.

“Well you two go enjoy yourselves! _I’m_ going to go do dirty things with Mark-hyung over the phone. Goodbye.” Donghyuck slammed the front door in their faces.

Jeno and Renjun looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Hi,” Jeno said again.

“Hi,” Renjun answered.

Jeno snaked his arms around Renjun’s waist and pulled him into his strong chest. His face was against Renjun’s hair and he inhaled his sweet scent.

They pulled apart just enough to look into each other’s eyes. They smiled softly and then leaned in at the same time. Their lips collided gently. 

Oh so it’s not fireworks, Renjun thought.

It’s so soft, Jeno thought.

_This is home_ , they agreed.


End file.
